


Hecate and Ada's Adventures in Teletubby Land

by strangeallure



Category: Teletubbies (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crack, Fanart, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure
Summary: Since I wrote only angsty fic for you, I wanted to honor the spirit of Purim by including one exceptionally silly graphic.I hope it makes you laugh ♥ Happy Purim!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Hecate and Ada's Adventures in Teletubby Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



> Since I wrote only angsty fic for you, I wanted to honor the spirit of Purim by including one exceptionally silly graphic.
> 
> I hope it makes you laugh ♥ Happy Purim!


End file.
